


Jocaste

by Caidy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lipstick, Make Up, Young Dean, kind of, title is a reference to Oedipus complex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le mouvement est lent et fluide, mécanique, répété si souvent qu’il en devient familier, et Dean y trouve une beauté déguisée qu’il croit encore inédite. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il voit Mary se maquiller, mais c’est la première fois qu’il en fait un souvenir – un de ceux qui le laisseront au bord des larmes des décennies plus tard, quand sa mère sera morte depuis longtemps et que la seule chose qu’il lui restera d’elle sera des images et des sons, lointains, glorifiés."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jocaste

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée refusait de me lâcher les baskets, alors j'ai bricolé ce minuscule OS sans prétention.

 

Le mouvement est lent et fluide, mécanique, répété si souvent qu’il en devient familier, et Dean y trouve une beauté déguisée qu’il croit encore inédite. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il voit Mary se maquiller, mais c’est la première fois qu’il en fait un souvenir – un de ceux qui le laisseront au bord des larmes des décennies plus tard, quand sa mère sera morte depuis longtemps et que la seule chose qu’il lui restera d’elle sera des images et des sons, lointains, glorifiés. Mais Dean n’en sait rien, est simplement incapable de l’imaginer. Il regarde sa mère avec émerveillement et curiosité, se hisse jusqu’à poser ses mains boudinées sur le bord du lavabo. Elle baisse les yeux vers lui et sourit, sa bouche encore nue et son visage rayonnant.

Elle est belle, sa mère.

Elle est belle dans sa spontanéité et dans ses efforts futiles pour s’embellir. Dean lui dirait, s’il le pouvait, qu’elle est ridicule à se peinturlurer ainsi, qu’elle n’en a pas besoin, seulement son vocabulaire d’enfant de quatre ans ne s’étend pas assez loin. Puis il est fasciné, fasciné par le mouvement de ses doigts délicats quand elle orne ses paupières et patine ses joues, fasciné par sa concentration distraite, fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle elle retrace les contours de son propre visage. Elle a attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche sur sa nuque, élégante de négligence feinte, et les néons jaunes de la salle de bain mettent des reflets d’or dans ses mèches blondes.

-Maman, dit-il dans un murmure.

-Oui, mon cœur ?

Sa voix est velours et sa tendresse fulgurante. Dean n’ajoute rien. Il la regarde, tétanisé, immobile, ses traits juvéniles figés dans un mélange d’adoration et de crainte. Elle détourne ses yeux de lui et il se sent brusquement seul et minuscule, perdu – il a dans le cœur des émotions qu’il comprend à peine, des peurs primaires qui lui paraissent hors de portée et qui le bouffent néanmoins. Il sait sans savoir qu’elle est mortelle, qu’elle peut disparaître à chaque seconde. Il veut dire _pars pas_ , il veut dire _reste avec moi_ , mais ça n’a aucun sens. Alors il se tait.

-Tu peux me passer le tube doré, mon cœur ?

Dean acquiesce et tend les doigts vers l’objet. Il est lourd dans sa paume d’enfant. Elle le remercie d’une sourire en le prenant, passe brièvement une main aux ongles vernis dans ses cheveux comme son père le fait parfois et se penche vers le miroir. D’un mouvement lent et fluide, mécanique, elle dessine la courbe de ses lèvres, embrasse le vide une fois. Sa bouche a la texture de la soie, la couleur de la rage. Dean comprendra, plus tard, que ces artifices sont des remparts comme les autres, des poudres et des blushes pour reprendre confiance et garder la tête haute. Il comprendra que sa mère s’est battue toute sa vie, comme chasseur et comme femme, contre les monstres et les hommes et toutes ces horreurs qui rampent dans l’obscurité.

Il reverra son sourire pur et aimant chaque fois qu’il regardera une fille se rhabiller le matin, chaque fois qu’une de ses amantes éphémères examinera son propre reflet dans un miroir d’une chambre de motel miteuse. Dean ne dira jamais rien. Mais il aura quatre ans à nouveau, et ses yeux craintifs et émerveillés suivront le mouvement lent et fluide, mécanique, répété si souvent.


End file.
